1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and especially to a socket electrically connected an electrical circuit board to a resilient one.
2. Description of the Related Art
A socket electrically connected an electrical circuit board to a resilient one is usually assembled to the electrical circuit board via an insulating housing thereof and has a plurality of contacts arranged in the receiving slots thereof respectively. The insulating housing includes a plurality of openings communicating with the respective receiving slots for accommodating with an end part of the resilient electrical circuit board. Therefore, the contacts of the electrical circuit board electrically connect to the resilient electrical circuit board. In addition, the insulating housing further is equipped with a movable cover in order to conclude the resilient electrical circuit board to be received into the socket.
China Patent No. 00216858.8 discloses a socket having a base, a cover and a plurality of contacts. The base has body, a lateral sidewall and a top wall. The cover is arranged on the body of the base. After a resilient electrical circuit board inserts into the socket, the cover can be further forced to rotate. Thus, the resilient electrical circuit board is pressed to abut against the contacts for electrical connection.
However, the disadvantage of the socket mentioned above is: the bad contact between the electrical circuit board and the resilient one due to the inaccuracy existed in the assembly process, because the connection between them is via the cover abutting against the resilient electrical circuit board. Any unbalance or insufficient force between the electrical circuit board and the resilient one causes the bad contact between them.
Therefore, a newly socket to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional one mentioned above should be provided.